


Way Past Second Base

by Glide_Glaze



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball Outfit, Batting practice, Betting, F/M, Original Character(s), Plantgirl, Puerto Rican, Self-Insert, Showers, Tomboy, athletic girl, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Practice makes perfect, and what better place to practice than a batting cage? It seems that you aren't the only one there tonight. With a certain red plantgirl to spice up the stakes, it looks like you're locked into a night of perfecting a certain other skill...
Relationships: Amapola Hibiscus/Anon, Plantgirl/Human
Kudos: 3





	Way Past Second Base

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for KayDDew with their OC, Amapola.  
> Check them out at https://kayddew.newgrounds.com/

Amapola Hibiscus lookin pretty good.  


If you’re trying to improve your swing, batting cages are a very useful tool. The best part about the pitching machines is that they don’t give you any pity glances when you can’t hit a fast ball. Coming in late this evening, you had hoped you’d be the only one there, but the sight of a feminine figure swinging away dashed that hope. Shrugging the unfortunate news away, you stepped in and took your place at your own lane. As the evening went on, you found out to your amazement that this practice is doing little to help. Sure you were consistent most of the time, but 90 MPH was simply over your reaction time. The two of you spent the next hour batting away. On occasion, you glanced over to the side, figuring out why the gal next to you wasn’t wearing a helmet. It was because it was pretty much impossible for her to properly wear one. It was a bright red plantgirl, with plenty flora vibe going on about her. It’s a safe bet with how the petals are literally growing out of her head that this must be a hibiscus. She’s probably not from around here then.

“Oye. You’d do better asking me to do it for you.~”

She was looking at you with a visible smirk of confidence, clearly noticing the different rates you both were going at. Though obviously the only reason you weren’t at the top of your game was because.....because....you were rusty. That’s it. If anything, that’s even more impressive the way you still hit so many even at this bad of a handicap. She didn’t seem so convinced, strangely. Instead, she offered you a little challenge. Pop a dollar or two in, whoever got the most hits wins. Wins what, though? When you asked her to elaborate, she just chuckled and got into position, clarifying.

“Whatever you want, acho...”

Whatever you wanted, huh? That sounds like the perfect plot device. With a win securely held, you’d be able to make her leave this batting cage so you could fumble in peace! Oh yeah, thinking smart. And so the game began. And as it went, it began to dawn on you that maybe you weren’t able to back up those claims. Not to say you weren’t talented, but when the dreaded fastball came, you missed it way more often than she did. She batted consistently while you struggled to overcome your Achilles heel. Not to say she didn’t have her own share of misses, but when all was said and done, fifteen balls later, your 21 wasn’t looking good against her 24. You lost your chance to be alone in this cage. Now there was simply no way for this story to end on a disappointingly sfw note. 

“Pffft. Un mamey, no sweat. Well, I guess that’s not all true...”

All that effort and work did leave the two of you more than a little sweaty. You figured the polite thing to do was to toss her your own towel, which she caught without complaint. Winner’s bounty, you supposed. As she was wiping her head, you took a look at her uniform. Emblazoned on the front were the letters GP. You recognized it as the insignia for the Green Peppers. She must be quite the fan.

Your attention was brought back when your own towel hit your face. By the time you could see it again, she was already walking past you, hooking a finger around your collar and pulling you along like a trophy. Even through this, you kept a hand on your equipment. Sultry or not, this was no excuse to lose your expensive stuff. 

“I’m only here for the weekend, so let’s take a little drive back to my room. Maybe I’ll think of something for you to do on the way...~”

The next thing you knew, you were in this red cutie’s car, driving out and away into the unknown. Her visitor story seemed to be accurate though, as you soon found yourself walking along the hallway of a motel. Swirling a key around her finger, everything she did just oozed self-assurance. Whatever she had planned, she didn’t show any nervousness over it. Once her door had been unlocked, the two of you stepped right in. For a hotel room, the staff sure had their work cut out for them. Judging by the things on the floor, she was a fan of both protein bars and whey powder. Rather than comment on the neat shindig, you find yourself being moved to the bed while she turns away, her hand pulling at her clothes, separating the body from the sweat stick. 

“I’m off to shower, ya dud. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you, you got it?”

You almost fell for this test when you opened your mouth. Just nodding, she smirked and sauntered off into the bathroom. Leaving the door open. For the next few minutes, she treated you as if you didn’t exist. She was so comfortable in the “loneliness” that she didn’t even close the bathroom door. Interestingly, she didn’t turn on the light either, leaving you to slowly tilt your body to the side and watch her silhouette slowly undress. She slowly peeled her outfit off in the dark, letting it drop to the ground before you. The way it had been sticking to her this whole time left little to your imagination of what that body looked like underneath, one that slowly stepped into the shower and began to lather.

“...~”

Either she knew you would be staring or she was just incredibly slow. No matter which way it went, your eyes didn’t leave her for a second, watching her tidy away, slowly rubbing her body with the palms of her hands, tracing them along every curve and turn, across her midriff, around her thighs, between her perky breasts, everywhere. You kept your attention the entire time, up until you heard the water stop. You kept your seat as she grabbed a towel and put it to use, soon stepping out of the bathroom, still dripping with that towel now wrapped around her middle, doing a wonderfully frustrating job of covering up her most intimate areas.

“Good boy. Sale - you’re work starts now.”

Work? Well, that doesn’t sound so bad. While you’re sure you’re still not supposed to speak up, it turns out your words aren’t needed. Stepping up, she gives a big grin as her hand presses against your chest, easing you back onto the bed. Her eyes look your body over eagerly as she pulls in and unbuttons your pants, giving them a nice few tugs, revealing some of your own skin right back to her, as well as your half-stiff shaft. Reaching down, she brushes the back of her hand against the underside of your length, feeling the way it twitches in response and starts sticking up.

“You’ll do perfectly. I could use a nice toy right about now....~”

Chuckling softly, she started to climb on top of you, still with that towel on, letting her bare cheeks take a seat on your knees. From this angle, you were hoping to catch a glimpse of what she’s hiding under the towel, your curiosity is blocked off immediately as she clamped her wet thighs around your dick, letting her toned body grip you better than any handjob. You were bout to let out a moan, but she moved her foot forward, pressing her big toe between your lips.

“Ah ah, I didn’t say you could talk yet. Your words aren’t what I need right now. But if you really want to use that mouth...”

Putting her hands back on the bed, she starts to grind on your cock, letting your hot shaft slide up and down between her thighs, the shower’s water making it nice and smooth, your sensitive tip getting to rub fondly against her smooth skin. All the while, she presses her foot against your face, making it pretty clear what you could be doing instead of moaning. Ever the graceful loser, you complied with her demands, letting her sigh out as you started to lick at the underside of her foot, dragging your tongue slowly up her plantgirl foot. 

“Mmm...tal para cual, hm? Feels like you’re enjoying it a little too much...~”

If she’s going to keep fucking your cock with her thighs, you’re more than happy to keep your tongue working. You continue to kiss and lick at her foot, letting your tongue drag up and down and side to side, glazing across her toes while she sometimes just pushes them past your lips, wordlessly demanding you give her toes a nice bit of sucking. In return, she keeps her rhythm up, putting those sporty legs to work, jacking off your dick with the utmost skill. You desperately want to start thrusting your hips, getting the real work done, but you remind yourself just who is in charge here. Toying with your shaft, she brings a finger over, letting it swirl around and around its head, sending jolts of ecstasy up your spine. She giggles as your eye twitches, knowing just how much her slightest moves affect you. It’s more than obvious who is in charge of who here. 

“I bet you want more, verdad? You want to know what these legs can do? Maybe I’ll show you what you’ve been missing out on...”

Crossing her feet, you were left unable to do more but count your blessings as she really gets to work, looking down at your throbbing cock as she starts to stroke it off like she means it. The effort it takes to not start moaning barely overcomes the pleasure her expert thighjob brings you. With her hips and legs swirling and bouncing around, it’s no surprise that her thighs soon start to get coated in a sleek layer of precum, the tip of your dick leaking beads of arousal all over your clean body, not that she seems to mind. If anything, it just makes her try harder, the two of you listening out as her glistening thighs let out a nice sticky shlicking as she works, drawing out your enjoyment with every push. She goes on and on, slowing down on occasion, making sure you don’t get TOO comfortable. Messing with you is almost as fun as pleasuring you is. Inevitably though, her movements do their job just enough, your eyes slowly starting to roll back as you fully savor the way she breaks your will, your cock bursting at last. With nowhere to go but up, she smiles at your climax, watching warm ropes of your cum sail up into the air before falling down all over her red thighs, splattering all about. You can’t help yourself. You let out a few loud moans as you cum, wanting to show her just how far she’s pushed you. Even as your climax tears through you, she keeps her thighs moving, intent on drawing out every last throb she can. It isn’t until her thighs are nearly coated in your sticky white seed that your orgasm finally comes to an end, leaving you huffing and panting underneath her. With your eyes seeing stars, you barely have enough coherency to watch her reach down and scoop up a few globs of your semen, keeping her good eye right on yours as she starts to lick it off her fingers. The sight alone gets your still-stiff shaft to throb potently in her grasp. 

“Mmmh.....not bad.....for a start.....”

You were hoping she was going to say something like that. She had done a good job of bringing you to your limit, but you both knew it couldn’t just end like that. Rolling off of you, you keep your sights on her as she lies down, beckoning you with a finger. Not wasting a second, you take your new spot and maneuver right on top of her. From this new spot, her towel seems to have lost some of its hold, now a little lower down her body, exposing her bright red breasts. They’re even freckled, just like her cheeks. How cute. The towel is still covering the goods downstairs, but that doesn’t matter to her just yet. She’s got other plans in mind. Keeping her eyes on yours, you feel her soft grasp on your hard dick, lining it up right where she wants it. While you had initially thought you’d be pressed up against her baby maker, it seems this sporty gal had other plans in mind, pulling her legs a little higher and offering you an....alternate entrance.

“Nuh uh. This is my win, and I get it where I want it. And you’re just fine with that, aren’t you? You’re glad you get to stick it in me at all, huh?~”

Why agree when you can show it by example? Your fingertips grasped the bedsheets as you pressed forward, the two of you holding your breath while you applied more and more pressure until finally, you began to slide your cum-soaked cock into her ass. The two of you share in a deep moan as you go, thankful that she isn’t giving any direction here, because you doubt you could follow them. Tired of just sitting and waiting for her to choose the pace, you get to work before she could give an order, giving half-thrusts of your hips, letting each one force another half-inch deeper. You’d love to make it a full inch, but even with your sticky lube substitute, it doesn’t stop her from being tight as hell. 

“H-hey.....I didn’t....mmh.....I didn’t say you could start so.....ahn....so.....”

You powered on through her words, delivering a string of pushes against her soft rump, shoving in deeper and deeper until finally, your hips meet her skin, leaving her toes clenching as you’re finally bottomed out completely inside of her, letting her enjoy that deep throbbing within her body. This time, she’s the one that’s trying to hold back the moans. Keeping your momentum, you start to pull back before thrusting right back in, resulting in a satisfying smack as your bodies collided again. And again. And again. Just like that, you were nailing her right on this bed, the two of you sharing in a erotic dance that only picked up the pace further from here.

“That’s it......oohhh.....that’s it.....pound my ass, mister......give it to me like you mean it! Fuuuck, feels so gooooood......!”

At this point, nothing else was really important. It didn’t matter that she was a plantgirl, that you barely knew her, nor that you were now in some motel banging her. All that needed your focus right now was burying your pole so deep inside her, so hard, that you got to watch her shout while her breasts bounced with every thrust. Like big juicy berries, her tits, and practically her whole body, rocked up and down to your actions like mad, the two of you losing control as you just kept fucking. The room was soon filled with not just moans, but a now constant smacking of skin as well as the squeaking and creaking of the cheap motel bed as you made love on it. She wasn’t content with just lying there, however, her hands and legs wrapping around your back and hips while you gave it to her, letting the towel finally drop off, exposing her full body and what you’re doing to it.

“Fuck fuck FUCK! Just like that..!! C’mon, nail me, cangri! Like you mean it!”

While you railed her, you could feel a wet warmth around your cock. With her so tightly wrapped against you, it wasn’t easy to tell, but definitely simply to guess that this plant must be leaking like crazy down below, her lustful arousal thick through the air, mixing into the scent of sex throughout the room. On and on the two of you went, fucking like goddamned animals on the bed, your bodies moving together in tandem while your pleasures and passions only rose. Neither of you could tell how long you’ve been going for. Could have been twenty minutes or twenty hours. All that mattered was giving her the business and drawing out every last scream of bliss. If there was one thing to really finish her off, she could tell exactly what it could be, remembering the way your cock would throb so thickly when it was between her thighs, only this time, that erotic pulse was deep in her ass, just where she wanted it. Locking eyes to you once more, she grinned and muttered in between moans.

“I want it all inside of me, baby......you’d better fill my ass until it’s leaking.....I earned it...~”

With her ass still so tight around your shaft, it’s easy to think that you earned this release as well. If she wants it inside, she’s getting it deep inside. Thrusting on a little longer, you can do no more to delay the heat in your loins. You drive your shaft deep inside her, right down to the hilt before you give her exactly what she was asking for. Your cum felt warm to her earlier, but now she feels an incredible heat as you spurt out thick seed deep inside her ass. You reached back with one hand to grip that soft rump, gripping that soft freckled butt hard and keeping it close to your crotch, ensuring every spurt reaches exactly where she wants it. With every throb, you just deliver a bigger mess inside of her, painting her insides white as more and more seed gets pumped into her, leaving the cutie mewling and moaning out for you, her fingers scrambling across your back. 

“That’s it! Thatsitthatsitthatsit!!! Madre de Mancala, that feels goooood!!!”

Mancala? Well, her religious preferences are none of your concern, especially not while your dumping a sticky load inside of her. You hardly notice the way her pussy has been squirting against your stomach, far too immersed on feeling her breath against your face while you ride this out, only lasting for a half minute longer before those sweet spurts slow to a halt, now just dry throbs left, earning a twitch from her legs with each one. As she catches her breath, you hold on to her hip, slowly, slowly pulling your cock back until it just pops out of her behind, a smooth trail of cum flowing out of her sore hole a few seconds later. Her grip weakens, as if you had just unplugged her power source. Her arms and legs slowly slide down until she’s left looking like a used mess on her bed, her chest heaving and a very happy look on her face. You wish you reach for your phone from here. She slowly tilts her head at you, licking some of the drool off her lips.

“Nnh.....mmh....good boy......you r-really know your stuff.......~”

If anything, this managed to work up far more of a workout sweat than any session of batting ever could. And like any good workout, you need a nice long shower afterwards. Taking your turn to head, or....stumble....into the bathroom, you went to get yourself cleaned up, but not before suffering the pain of trying to figure out how the shower works. Soon enough though, the bathroom is nicer and fogged up as you take a hot shower. While you had intended to get clean, a sudden presence behind you negates that thought. With a familiar pair of red hands wrapping around your body, you figure out, as her hand starts to grasp your cock and slowly stroke it back to life, that you’re only going to get much dirtier now. 

“I think the words I used were ‘anything you want’. You know what I want? I want to get railed all night long.....~”

Well, she was the winner. And while playing baseball sounds fun, you’ll have to settle for endless sex for now. What a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Feel free to drop me a line too for comms or comments!


End file.
